


Creation

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel





	Creation

I’m watching the young ones when Lucifer appears behind me. 

 

“Father wants to speak with you,” he says, face stone cold

. 

I can’t ask why, this is Father we are talking about. 

 

“Alright, watch these guys for me. I’ll be right back.”

 

I turn, about to go to Father when I feel a tug on the hem of my robe.

 

“Where are you going?” Castiel says, sounding disappointed.

 

“Father wants to talk to me, I’ll be right back. I promise,” Castiel pouts a little. I pick him up and put him on my hip,

 

“I’ll tell you all about it when I get back,” I smile and put him back down, “be good for Lucifer.”

I turn and fly to just outside the door of Father’s throne room. It’s been a long time since I’ve been here. 

 

I walk in, it’s just as magnificent as I remember. The vaulted ceiling is covered in gold and jewels and the steps to his throne are the whitest marble ever seen.

I kneel at the bottom of the steps, 

 

“You wanted to see me, Father?”

 

“Yes, Gabriel. Stand up, there’s no need to kneel. Come stand by me.”

 

I climb the staircase and stand beside Father.

 

“Gabriel, I called you because I want your help.”

 

“Me? My help?”

 

“Yes, your help. You’re exactly the mind I need for this.”

 

“Thank you,” I smile. That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.

 

“You’re going to need a little extra power for what I’m planning, stand in front of me.”

I move, he presses two fingers to my forehead. A warm sensation goes through my body.

 

“You now have the power to create,” he removes his hand, “I trust you will use it well,” he smiles gently. I’ve never seen him smile. I like it.

 

“Thank you,” I smile back.

 

“Now, let’s get to work. Come with me.” He grabs my shoulder and takes me… I don’t know where.

 

“Where are we? This isn’t heaven.”

 

“I know, this is Earth. I created it awhile ago, now I just have to populate it.”

“This is why you want my help?”

 

“Yes, I trust you. Come to me when you are done.”

 

“Yes Father,” I wander aimlessly for a few minutes, stopping by a stream. I stare into the water, searching my mind for inspiration. I have no idea how to use my new power, I try various things, none of them work. I snap my fingers and this thing appears in front of me. It has a bill and a tail, and is dark brown in color. I pick it up, and without thinking, 

 

“Platypus.” I shake my head in confusion and try and think of another name, but nothing comes to mind. Platypus it is then. I set it down and it wanders into the water. I try snapping my fingers again, thinking of something I know well. Wings. A black creature with wings is the product. Bird. It begins singing. I like this one. I make a few versions, varying in size, shape, and color. I wonder how long I’ve been here, and I think of Castiel. He’s probably missing me right now. I snap again, making a small, blue bird. Hopefully he will like it. I perch the bird on my shoulder and continue with my work. I decide to step into the stream, feeling the cool water rush over my feet, I try to imagine something to put in here. I snap, fish. I continue my work, until i can think of nothing else. I step out of the stream and I go back to where I last saw Father. I stroll up to him,

 

“Father?” 

He jumps a little, 

 

“Yes Gabriel?” he turns to face me.

 

“Is it alright if I go back home for a minute?”

 

“Yes, of course. I like this,” he gestures to the bird on my shoulder, “what is it?”

 

“It’s a bird, there are all different kinds, but I made this one for Castiel.” The bird flies from my shoulder onto Father’s outstretched hand.

 

“He will love it,” Father smiles again and places the bird back on my shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” I nod my head and smile at him before flying back home.


End file.
